1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical mouse mechanism, and more particularly, to an optical mouse apparatus and a data compression method utilized for an optical mouse apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an optical mouse includes a sensing unit for detecting the image displacement generated by optical reflection. The sensing unit usually passes the generated image displacement to the following processing unit or control unit via a fixed number of data bits. Then the processing unit or the control unit will convert the image displacement data into a desired form and transmit it to a host terminal. Therefore, as to a sensing unit of the prior art, even though the actual displacement of an optical mouse is small or substantially zero, a fixed number of data bits of the detected image displacement will still be transmitted to the following processing unit or control unit. In other words, the following processing unit or control unit has to be activated for receiving/reading data from the sensing unit even though the actual displacement of the optical mouse is small or substantially zero, which consumes power of the optical mouse. Therefore, how to design the optical mouse for reducing power consumption of the image displacement reading process has become a challenge, especially for the case of the optical mouse being a wireless optical mouse.